The beginning
by Kefura
Summary: This is a story that happen five years after goku winned the tournament of power and wished back all the erased one, so of course a lot of things have changed in those five years


kefura breaking the f wall:My name is Kefura and right now i'm being followed by someone with an aura similar to mine but right now i'll just wait for whoever that is to attack me,before roasting him,or yell at him to come face me,which is exactly what i'm going to do.

Kefura:HEY YOU GET DOWN HERE SO I KICK YOUR ASS!

 ***the unknown person finally jump in front on kefura wearing a white coat with a hood so kefura can't see her face***

the unknown one slighty smile:i'm not surprised that you found me out after all i'm you.

Kefura:Am i being pranked cause i don't do joke?

Unknown:This is no jokes my reflection.

 ***Kefura getting annoyed with that person fire a blast aiming for the unknown person head,who easily deflect then take down her hood***

Kefura surprised:How do you even exist?

 ***In front of here was standing a perfect copy of her the only difference between them was their clothes and hair colors***

Invert Kefura:Do you still think this is a jokes?

Kefura:Not anymore i have always wanted to kick my own ass so come at me i'll make sure you regret it!

Invert Kefura:That's the spirit!

 ***Kefura dash at her invert self their fist encountering as the invert answer with her own punch a crater appearing around them,invert Kefura quickly launch a cyclone kick that kefura block and catch invertkefura legs to throw her away and teleporting in front of smashing her on the ground***

Kefura:How's that!

Invert Kefura getting up a bit scratched:very good now it's my turn.

 ***Before Kefura could react she get punched in the gut spitting a bit before receiving another punch aimed to her jaw and hitted with a powerful kick sended right to her face throwing her away,but she retract and both instantly dashing at each other,when they encounters they throw punch and kick too fast for the human unless they got a decent power level then Kefura and her invert self back away and charge their double sunday blast to fire them,when their beam struggles encounters it explode blinding them both for five seconds because of the dust coming out of their beam struggle they both disperse the dust with their strength using their hands and again fly to each other their head encountering making them staggy for a tiny one seconds and they both recovers and start fighting again, firing powerful blast against eachother this time which either dodging or deflecting then Kefura transform into super saiyan to appears infront of invert Kefura and strongly kick her in the jaws throwing her away in a mountain which collapse on her but she quickly destroy it by releasing her aura being in her super saiyan form her hair being magenta***

Kefura:You even have different super saiyan hair but that shouldn't be much of a surprise since your hairs are white.

Invert Kefura:That's right i'm unique and stronger than you.

Kefura:You have to prove me that by beating me!

Invert Kefura:FINE!

 ***they start to run at each other when they finally get close enough they throw three powerful at each other spitting a bit of blood after they did it but not losing time in recovering they begin to throw punch and kick disappearing and creating shockwave everytime they encounters then Kefura catch Invert Kefura head and smash it with her knees stunning her then strongly punch her jaw and starts a gust of punch and end her combo by smashing her on the ground then fire a rain of red ki blast and finish it with a big green blast she created with two hands and launched it at the dome of ki when they encounters the dome become twice the size it used to be and explode liberating an incredible amount of flame and kefura stand here waiting for it to disappear letting nothing but a crater the size of a city***

Kefura:I doubt that it's over.

Invert Kefura:YOU'RE GOD DAMN RIGHT!

 ***Kefura quickly looked to the direction of the voice to see a blue ki balls coming in her direction she quickly blocked it but she still being pushed back by it then she send it back to her invert self by creating her own red ball when they fly back at invert Kefura they quickly merge to become one purple ball invert kefura transformed in her super saiyan two form and easily deflected the ball before dashing at Kefura who transformed in her super saiyan two form,invert kefura fist encounter Kefura arm which create a crater among all the other they already did before invert Kefura could backup she get pulled forward by Kefura who did it with her right arm and hold her close enough to throw punch with her left arm at invert Kefura gut who is having a hard time blocking them,but kefura lost the grip she was having because invert Kefura smashed her head to make her feel stunned and started throwing punch at Kefura gut not letting her the time to recovers then send her in a mountain with a strong kick right in the face,Kefura destroying the mountain by powering and charge at her invert self to strongly punch her in the face which sended invert Kefura away in a multitude of mountain then Kefura create two energy sphere-form gigantic blast in both of her hands and fires two large spiraling red and green energy waves hitting her at full force exploding liberating a big amount of smoke where invert Kefura got touched by the laser blast, kefura wait for the smoke to disappear and looks around to see if she being attacked by her invert self she** **smile with pride as she winned the fight and start flying away from their area but she didn't Invert Kefura is hiding being wounded because of the laser blast***

Invert Invert:Fuck she stronger than i thought she was but it's not a problem right now we will meet again.

 ***and with that final sentence she teleport away to an unknown place locking herself in an healing machine***

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
